Lady's Day Salon
A nice salon in the mall. Obviously intended for women, the stylists specialize in beauty treatments, such as manicures, pedicures, facials, and more. They also cut and style hair, of course. Located at the Mall. You can get your hair cut and styled here, as well as receive a range of beauty treatments. Hair Accessories *Hair Elastic - $7 *: A simple black hair elastic, for holding a ponytail in place. *Matching Scrunchies - $15 *: A pair of stretchy hair scrunchies that match. These will make it quite easy to maintain your pigtails or odango. *Box of Bobby Pins - $20 *: A box of simple bobby pins, designed to hold hair in place (and pick simple locks, but there's none of those around). You'll need every single one to hold your low bun in place without coming unraveled. *Single Bobby Pin - $5 *: A single bobby pin, all you need to hold a chignon in place if you set it just right. *Hair Ribbon - $20 *: A silky red ribbon, which, when tied in a knot, will hold your braid in place. Also may protect against status effects, but you doubt it. *Jeweled Hair Sticks - $50 *: A pair of hair sticks, made of expertly polished cherry wood, with a fake emerald attached to the fat end. These sticks are more accents than anything, but they will hold an Asian bun in place quite well. *Strong Hair Gel - $35 *: Hair gel for rockers and people who like mohawks. You can use this gel to maintain a fauxhawk, as long as your hair doesn't get too long. *Fancy Hair Clip - $45 *: An especially nice hair clip, made of sterling silver and with a couple of semi-precious stones embedded in it. Designed to hold a French twist hairstyle in place. Style This is your basic hair cut and styling. You may choose to cut your hair to any length lesser than it or get "just a touch up" which doesn't decrease length. If your hair is longer than "Very Short" or shorter than "Very Long" after your haircut you have the option of one of these styles: * Loose (Basically choosing not to style the hair) * Ponytail * Pigtails * Braid * Low Bun * Chignon (High Bun) * Asian Bun * French Twist Oddly enough, she won't do a fauxhawk for you, but she is perfectly fine putting short hair into a bun, a braid, or even a ponytail, C'est très étrange, non? Treatments These options alter your Charisma and Femininity when you receive them *Manicure - $75 *: Natural Charisma +1, Non-Natural Charisma +1, Femininity +1 *Pedicure - $65 *: Natural Charisma +1, Non-Natural Charisma +1, Femininity +1 *Facial - $125 *: Natural Charisma +1, Non-Natural Charisma +2, Femininity +2 *Massage - $100 *: Femininity +1 *Beauty Treatment - $300 *: Natural Charisma +3, Femininity +3 *Goddess Treatment - $600 *: Natural Charisma +3, Femininity +5 *Intimate Shaving (has inhibition requirement) - $50 Category:Places Category:Places Category:Places